Me Killed Erwin Lawson
Cast *Kosta-Russell, Kidaroo *Kosta's dad, Vice President-Simon *Kosta's mom-Grace *Lawson-Eric *Paul the Mosh-Paul *Brian the Headbanger-Brian *Lawson's dad-Wiseguy *Lawson's mom-Kimberly *Rescue Man-Alan Transcript (The video begins when Kosta got home from Rescue Man's house to his office) Kosta: Since, I've gone home from Rescue Man's house, I am going to watch funny videos on YouTube. Wait a minute. Lawson: I'm going to hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Kosta: What. No! Text: After watching the video. Kosta: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (He starts throwing a temper tantrum) Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. NO (x50). WAAAAAAAAAAA. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Kosta's dad: Kosta, what the hell is going on here. Kosta: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. No (x20). Kosta's mom: Kosta, Kosta, calm down, what's wrong? Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) Lawson's done it again. Kosta's dad: WHAT! Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) I've thought is was over, So I can start the next chapter, and now he strikes again, for god's sake. Kosta's dad: Oh my god, I am so sorry Kosta, I thought it was over. Paul the Mosh: What's going on here? Kosta's mom: You might wanna take a look at something on YouTube. Paul the Mosh: I'll take a look. (After Paul watches the video) Paul the Mosh: Oh my god, I cannot believe that Erwin Lawson is alive again, how did this all happen? Brian the Headbanger: Guys, take a look on the news article. Kosta's dad: I'll read. (After his dad reads) Kosta's dad: Oh my god, I can't believe that Lawson hit my son with the rocket, I thought it was all over. Now it's revenge time. Kosta, your first mission is to kill Erwin Lawson once and for all as a superhero. Got it. Kosta: On it. But where is he? Paul the Mosh: I think he's at the Sellbot Headquarters. Kosta: Then I'm going to find him. Text: Later at the Sellbot Headquarters. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Wait a minute, are you supposed to be dead. Hey, what the... Kosta: Where is Erwin Lawson. (Kidaroo's voice) WHERE IS HE. I AM STARTING TO LOSE MY TEMPER, BECAUSE MY NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE, NOT THE OLD CHAPTER. Vice President: OK OK, calm down, its in his cell watching Sesame Street! Kosta: Thanks. Now to kill Erwin Lawson for what he did to my clone and my soul. (In Lawson's Cell) Lawson: Great, I am now stuck in this cell at the Sellbot Headquarters watching Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba, can my life get anything worse. Vice President: Erwin Lawson, you have a visitor to see you. But he is not happy with you. Lawson: Who is it? (Kosta enters in a super mega furious mood) Lawson: Oh Hi Kosta, how did you like me hitting you with the rocket. Kosta: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Kosta kicks Lawson out of the windows falling down) Lawson: Ow, what the hell. Huh (Kosta could fly) Lawson: What, you can fly! Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) THAT'S IT I AM. HOW DARE YOU THINK I AM DEAD. AND YOUR WRONG, I JUST CLONE MYSELF. Lawson: What, how could you, that's a lie. Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) NO IT'S NOT A LIE, YOU HAVE GONE WAY TO FAR AGAIN. STOP ACTING LIKE ADOLF HITLER, THAT'S IT, I AM SO GOING TO KILL RIGHT NOW. Lawson: But Kosta... (Kosta stomps Lawson to the guts) Lawson: Ow (x20) Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) FROM NOW ON, STAY, AWAY, FROM ME. (He grabs his throat and throws Lawson up in the air very hard to the sky) Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH. (at Lawson's house) Lawson's dad: Man, Erwin was such a naughty boy. (But Lawson crashed into the window in pain) Lawson's dad: What the hell. Erwin, what are you doing here and now my window is broken. Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) I'M COMING FOR YOU ERWIN YOU F****** COWARD. Lawson: Help, someone help. Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. Lawson's dad: Holy, Kosta in his superhero form, but why. Lawson's mom: Who knows honey. (But Lawson trips over) Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) I'VE GOT YOU. (Kosta punched Lawson more than 30 times) Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) STOP, COMING, BACK, TO, LIFE, YOU, F******, COWARD, SON OF A B****. (He stop punching Lawson) Lawson: Ow (x20). Now you make me bleed. How Could You do this again. Kosta: (Kidaroo's voice) BECAUSE LAWSON, I'VE TOLD YOU THIS FOR THE FINAL TIME. LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP COMING BACK TO LIFE. MY NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE, NOT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. NOW I'M STARTING TO LOSE MY TEMPER BECAUSE OF YOU. YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALREADY DEAD. AND NOW, I'VE WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH, BECAUSE I'VE HAVE BEEN TROLLED BEFORE. TELL ME, WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING DEATH THREATS AT ME. Lawson: I'll tell you who it is. His name was RecessFanYes LawsonGangNo, he was making death threats pages targeting at JessicaFin23, Fluttershy106 and Dylan Priest whatever he wants, despite the lack of Nazism, that's all I know. (Kosta pulls out his gun saying) Kosta: Thanks. (Kosta shots Erwin Lawson 10 times and died) Lawson's dad: What happen? Kosta: I've killed you son, again. Lawson's dad: Good, he's deserve it. Kosta, thanks for killing my son Erwin Lawson, I thought to mentioned he's deserve to be dead instead of grounding him and get sent to the Sellbot headquarters. I will call the Vice PResident of the Sellbot Headquarters to make you proud. And Rescue Man will receive you reward. Kosta: Thanks very much sir. (At the City Hall) Rescue Man: Ladies and Gentleman, when Kosta has finally killed Erwin Lawson, I will pronounced his bravery award, is goes to Kosta Karatzovalis as Skuzzy. Congratutions. (Everyone cheered) Kosta: Thank you show much Rescue Man, you're the best. Rescue Man: Your welcome. Text: In Hell, The Devil was scolding Erwin Lawson Devil: Lawson, I've told you to stay away from Kosta Karatzovalis ever again, because his next chapter is born to become superheroes with the Metal Punks and you never realized it. That's it, I will now turn you into a ghost once again in 3, 2, 1. (At Lawson's house in the Recessverse, Lawson woke up in horror) Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! (Then Lawson realized something. He was having a bad dream) Lawson: Wait a minute! It's just a dream all over again! Great, did I go too far to trick Kosta Karatzovalis again. Let's see, oh yeah, that's right, I hit Kosta with the rocket and then got sent to the Sellbot headquarters, and finally I've got killed by Kosta Karatzovalis with the shotgun again. You know what, I give up again, except I better stick around with Fluttershy106 to stalk him anyways. (Then Lawson heard his dad calling) Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, I just received a call from TJ's dad! It says that you pushed his son off the rooftop! Why did you do that? Now TJ Detweiler's in the hospital, because of you! Lawson: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now too much! (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos